


Rising Shadows

by Rubystar2029



Series: The God's Game [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Trans Character, tags will update with chapters as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/pseuds/Rubystar2029
Summary: After Darktunnel became the leader of Caveclan and Willowbranch his deputy weird things have been happening in the territories. Illness keeps killing all the prey, cats are driven insane when in darkness for too long, and the twolegs are back after generations. With four new groups of apprentices from each clan, they are the only ones who can stop the growing darkness and prevent the Fallen from being revived. But first, they have to get through training in both the physical world and the celestial world.





	1. Clans Allegiance

AuroraClan  
Leader- Rosesky: A cream-colored short fur molly with green eyes (Moon claimed) 69 moons  
Deputy- Echoheart: A black ticked tabby trans molly with amber eyes (Sun claimed) 42 moons  
Sagepaw  
Healer- Bumblewatcher: A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and a bobtail (Sun claimed) 72 moons  
Hollowpaw  
Warrior:  
Twigfoot- A light brown ticked tabby tom with yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 42 moons  
Meadowheart- A dark brown tabby trans tom with blue eyes (Sun claimed) 42 moons  
Frostfoot- A white molly with piercing blue eyes (Sun claimed) 38 moons  
Fuzzypelt- A tricolored tom with somber blue eyes (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Goosetail- A grey and white tom with blue eyes (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Lynxpaw  
Thornclaw- A golden tabby tom with green eyes (Sun claimed) 34 moons  
Lightiningtail- A golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Sun claimed) 34 moons  
Lichenpaw  
Lilyfire- A white molly with golden patches and amber eyes (Moon claimed) 22 moons  
Peachpaw  
Honeyfoot- A white molly with golden feet and green eyes (Moon claimed) 22 moons

Monarchs:  
Brightfur- A white molly with ginger patches and blue eyes (expecting) (Moon claimed) 38 moons  
Finchtail- A pale brown tom with pale green eyes and a missing tail (Sun claimed) 28 moons  
Milkkit- A white and pale brown molly with green eyes 2 moon

Apprentices:  
Lynxpaw- A golden-brown tabby molly with yellow eyes (Sun claimed) 9 moons  
Lichenpaw- A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Sun claimed) 9 moons  
Hollowpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 9 moons  
Peachpaw- A cream ticked tabby molly with yellow eyes 6 moons  
Sagepaw- A light brown tom with green eyes 6 moons

Elders:  
Reedpelt- A brown tabby molly with blind yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 98 moons  
Mousefern- A small brown calico trans tom with blue eyes (Moon claimed) 86 moons  
Specklemask- A large tricolored trans molly with blue eyes (Sun claimed) 88 moons

MistClan  
Leader- Leafriver: A pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes and short fur (Sun claimed) 70 moons  
Deputy- Shrewfrost: A pale brown molly with yellow eyes and short fur (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Healer- Frogleg: A dark brown ticked tabby tom with green eyes and long fur (Sun claimed) 70 moons  
Warrior:  
Horsetail- A pale brown tom with yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 36 moon  
Jumpfoot- A pale tabby brown tom with green eyes (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Featherswipe- A pale grey tabby molly with pale blue eyes (Sun claimed) 34 moons  
Juniperpaw  
Troutstep- A grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Tumblepaw  
Russetfur- A red-brown tabby molly with yellow eyes (Sun claimed) 33 moons  
Plumfeather- A brown tabby molly with green eyes (Moon claimed) 33 moons  
Lilywish- A white and black trans molly with yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 32 moons  
Snailpaw  
Vinetail- A white and black molly with green eyes and a long tail (Moon claimed) 32 moons  
Petalfur- A pale golden trans molly with green eyes (Sun claimed) 20 moons  
Eaglepaw

Monarchs:  
Mothheart- A golden tabby molly with green eyes (expecting) (Moon claimed) 20 moons  
Dawnpelt- A pale golden tabby molly with golden eyes (expecting) (Moon claimed) 20 moons

Apprentices:  
Tumblepaw- A pale brown tabby molly with green eyes (Moon claimed) 8 moons  
Snailpaw- A brown tabby tom with green eyes (Sun claimed) 8 moons  
Juniperpaw- A pale brown tabby tom with green eyes 6 moons  
Eaglepaw- A golden tabby tom with yellow eyes 6 moons

Elders:  
Sparktail- A dark red tabby molly with yellow eyes (Sun claimed) 84 moons  
Wildheart- A pale brown ticked tabby tom with green eyes (Moon claimed) 100 moons  
Thistleheart- A light grey and white trans molly with blue eyes (Sun claimed) 86 moons  
Tinystorm- A small white and black tom with green eyes (Sun claimed) 80 moons

ThistleClan  
Leader- Beetletree: A dark brown tabby molly with yellow eyes and long fur (Moon claimed) 53 moons  
Deputy- Rabbitleap: A light grey tom with white patches and yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Healer- Silverlight: A Silver molly with long fur and pale blue eyes (Moon claimed) 42 moons  
Warrior:  
Seedpod- A small pale brown molly with green eyes (Sun claimed) 53 moons  
Perchpaw  
Rubblepelt- A grey tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Bounceheart- A silver tabby tom with long fur and yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 42 moons  
Barkskip- A large brown tabby trans tom with green eyes (Sun claimed) 37 moons  
Snowpaw  
Brambleflower- A large brown tabby trans molly with green eyes (Sun claimed)37 moons  
Appletail- A cream-tabby molly with green eyes (Sun claimed) 53 moons  
Ashcry- A dark gray tabby tom with green eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Flintfur- A grey tabby tom with blue eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Stonepaw  
Frostflower- A light silver and white molly with yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 42 moons

Monarchs:  
Heatherstorm- A large brown tabby molly with green eyes (expecting) (Moon claimed) 37 moons  
Stormstep- A dark grey tabby molly with green eyes (expecting) (Sun claimed) 34 moons

Apprentices:  
Stonepaw: A grey and white molly with blue eyes 6 moons  
Snowpaw: A white molly with pale blue eyes 6 moons  
Perchpaw: A silver tom with blue eyes 6 moons

Elders:  
Silentwish: A silver-grey molly with yellow eyes (Sun claimed) 86 moons  
Shellice: A grey trans molly with blue eyes (Moon claimed) 82 moons

CaveClan  
Leader- Darktunnel: A black long furred tom with bright amber eyes (Fallen claimed) 36 moons  
Deputy- Willowbranch: A light grey molly with yellow eyes and scars across her back (fallen claim) 34 moons  
Healer- Smokewind: A black molly with blind blue eyes (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Featherpaw  
Warrior:  
Brokensong- A black long furred tom with blue eyes and is mute (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Coldpaw  
Poolheart- A light grey trans tom with green eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Rapidtail- A dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes (Sun claimed) 42 moons  
Bluelight- A light blue-grey molly with blue eyes (Moon claimed) 42 moons  
Quickfur- A white tom with green eyes (Sun claimed) 38 moons  
Rabbitstep- A white and grey tom with green eyes (Moon claimed) 38 moons  
Rattail- A dark gray tabby tom with a missing tail and yellow eyes (Sun claimed) 36 moons  
Hailpaw  
Puddlepath- A grey tabby molly with yellow eyes (Moon claimed) 36 moons  
Sageheart- A cream-tabby moly with green eyes (Moon claimed) 34 moons  
Smokeheart- A dark tabby molly with green eyes (Sun claimed)I 36 moons

Monarchs:  
Softspirit- A cream-tabby molly with yellow eyes (Sun claimed) 34 moons  
Crowkit- A black tom with yellow eyes 2 moons  
Berrykit- A cream molly with blue eyes 2 moons

Apprentices:  
Featherpaw- A white molly with green eyes 6 moons  
Hailpaw- A white tom with green eyes 6 moons  
Coldpaw- A light blue tom with blue eyes 6 moons

Elders:  
Shiningheart- A white and cream trans molly with green eyes (Moon claimed) 84 moons

Cats Outside the Clans

Prophet- A golden tabby tom with yellow eyes (70 moons)  
Lily- A gray tri-colored molly with pale blue eyes (70 moons)  
Hollow- A ragged black tom with blood-red eyes (70 moons)

Sally- A black and white patched molly with brown tabby markings and blue eyes (7 moons)


	2. Prologue

Rosesky laid down on the branch she was sitting on, her tail flicking in irritation. Below her, she could see that Beetletree was dozing off, her claws digging into the branch to prevent her from falling off. Rosesky grunted when the branch she was on dipped slightly and another cat sat next to her.  
“Do any of you know were Caveclan is,” the tom asked, waking up Beetletree. Rosesky grunted, shrugging her shoulders. Beetletree shrugged as well, looking up at Rosesky and the tom.  
“I don’t know Leafriver, Blacktunnel died last week, so they might be having problems,” Beetletree said. Leafriver hummed, deep in thought.  
“Frogleg did mention something about a power struggle in Caveclan,” Leafriver said, Rosesky shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes.  
“I heard it as well, I’m telling you Blacktunnel should have killed her son Darkpelt when he was claimed by the Fallen,” Rosesky said, her tail rubbing the moon symbol on her shoulder. Leafriver cringed next to her, having just recently having to kill his own daughter for the same reason.  
“Are you saying that Darkpelt is causing the power struggle,” Beetletree asked, tilting her head to the side. Rosesky nodded, putting her tail on Leafriver’s shoulder to calm him down. Leafriver purred, taking the small comfort from the closed-off leader. Suddenly all their ears pricked up at the sound of Caveclan arriving. Rosesky stood up, giving her chest a couple of licks before gesturing with her claw for Leafriver to go back to his branch. In an instance cats started running into the clearing from the undergrove, slowing down after hitting a certain point. The cats instantly dispersed mingling with the other cats at the gathering. Rosesky looked at the other leaders, nodding as a Black long-furred tom made his way to the base of the tree.  
“It's Darkpelt I know it,” Rosesky hissed, earning a glare from the tom’s piercing amber eyes.  
“Oh come on dear Rosesky, don’t be so negative and the name is Darktunnel now,” The tom said, climbing up the tree and sitting on a branch opposite of Beetletree. Rosesky glared back, turning her nose up when he sat on the branch.  
“Should we start the Gathering or wait a bit,” Leafriver asked. Darktunnel and Beetletree nodded, giving him the okay to start. Leafriver stood up yowling to gain the attention of the cats. They stopped talking and turned to face the tree, waiting for the leaders to talk. “Let’s start this gathering. Mistclan is doing well, recovering from the recent flood that newleaf brought. Not only that Mistclan has two new apprentices, Juniperpaw and Eaglepaw.” The cats started cheering the new apprentices' names. She could see the two toms as the cats around them moved to the side to create a circle around them. Over the cheering, she could hear Thornclaw and Shrewfrost, the two apprentices parents, and can tell the two were proud. After the cheering settled down and the cats returned to their positions Beetletree stood up addressing the cats.  
“Thistleclan has been well, prey has run well and we have had no problems from the twolegs and we as well have some new apprentices with us. Stonepaw, Snowpaw, and Perchpaw,” Beetletree said, her voice carrying over the cats. Instantly the cats started cheering again, moving away to reveal the three apprentices. Once again her ears picked up their parents cheers among the crowd Goosetail and Silverlight. She felt herself smile, while the two fathers were part of her clan she was glad that the apprentice will be trained among cats she trusted. After the cats settled down, Rosesky stood up, her head held high.  
“Prey has run well for us well and we are glad that the skies have been clear since leaf fall. And I’m proud to say that Auroraclan also has two new apprentices, my two wonderful children Peachpaw and Sagepaw,” Rosesky said. She sat down as the cats began to cheer again, parting for the two apprentices. She could see that her children were embarrassed by her announcement and she couldn’t help but chuckle. Below her, she heard Beetletree shift, her claws flexing into the branch.  
“You just love embarrassing them don’t you and I’m wondering if Darktunnel will honor the tradition to mourn a dead leader,” Beetletree hissed to her. Rosesky hummed, nodding in agreement. When the cats settled down Darktunnel stood up, looking over the cats.  
“My fellow clans as you may have guessed my mother Blacktunnel and her deputy have died, I stood up and took their place to honor the legacy and forgiving myself and my own deputy the chance to prove that we are cursed with the mark of the Fallen are not evil and deserve as much as any cat. Now, join me as we mourn for our lost,” Darktunnel said, dipping his head. The cats in the gathering and the other leaders dipped their heads as well, praying a safe journey for those who were lost. “And with that now we can move on to the more happy news, Caveclan has been doing well since the battle against Thistleclan two moons ago and we do have some new apprentices as well, Featherpaw, Hailpaw, and Coldpaw.” The cats cheered parting for the three apprentices. Rosesky dipped her head, closing her eyes in prayer that the gathering would end soon, She saw through the flowery words of Darktunnel and begged that this wasn’t a bad sign from the gods.  
“And with that, this gathering is at an end, we will give you to mingle and say your goodbyes before we leave for our own territories,” Leafriver said. The leaders all climbed down the tree and headed towards the edges of the clearing that lead towards their territories. As Rosesky walked she felt her mate press his pelt against her own, purring. She purred back and watched with enjoyment as her children said goodbye to the other apprentices and made their way over.  
“Rose what’s wrong, you seem tense,” Her mate, Twigfoot asked, looking at her with concern.  
“I’m worried about Darktunnel Twig, he has always been good with words and can hide even the darkest of plans behind them,” Rosesky replied. Peachpaw ran up to her, pushing her face into Rosesky's chest, behind her Sagepaw stood a distance, his eyes still betraying his embarrassment.  
“Mom that was so cool, I could feel the respect coming off of the cats as you spoke, how did you do it,” Peachpaw asked, staring up at her mom. Rosesky purred, licking the top of Peachpaw’s head.  
“Practice my child, now let's go, training starts in the morning for you,” Rosesky said walking through the undergrove with the rest of her clan following her.


	3. Chapter 1

Stonepaw opened her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness from them. The light was filtering into the den, illuminating the empty space that is in the den. Next, to her, she can feel her sister shifting around, trying to fall back asleep. Their brother wasn’t around, probably already left for dawn patrol. She stretched her paws out, letting her body fall into the motion. She stretched her back out before sitting up and started grooming her fur. When she finished cleaning her back, she saw her sister glaring at her, annoyance in her face. She gave her sister a puzzled look, turning around to face her properly.  
“Can’t you do that outside, I’m trying to sleep,” Snowpaw hissed. Stonepaw huffed, turning her head up and walking out of the den, leaving her sister to sleep. The sunlight hit her in the face, blinding her slightly as she blinked her eyes. She sat outside the den watching the clan continue with their life and sighed. After the gathering a week ago her sister has been getting lazier and was snapping over the simplest things. She heard the elders talk about Snowpaw and hoped that what they said wasn’t true. Next week she and her siblings will be going to the SunStone and the MoonPool and if she was honest she is worried. The meeting of the gods is very important for the clans and she begged to not disappoint her parents. The entrance of the den rustled and Snowpaw emerged, her fur uneven and a scowl across her face.  
“I thought you wanted to sleep some more,” Stonepaw asked, giving her sister a look. Snowpaw hissed, trouting up to the prey pile and taking a small vole off the top. She walked over to the edge of the camp and laid down, taking a bite from her vole. Stonepaw noticed some of the warriors giving Snowpaw a look and she wanted to tell them to stop, but it wasn’t worth it, her sister is breaking a rule and she will suffer for it.  
“Snowpaw is getting angrier and angrier the closer the ceremony approaches, I hope what the elders say isn’t true,” Flintfur said, scaring Stonepaw. Stonepaw’s tail fluffed up as she glared at her mentor.  
“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” Stonepaw whined, batting Flintfur’s shoulder. Flintfur chuckled, batting the apprentice away with his paw before turning back to face Snowpaw. She was standing over the vole, yelling at Barkskip as he tried to explain what she is doing wrong.  
“I feel sorry for Barkskip, he doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment,” Stonepaw said, watching the mentor/apprentice duo yell at each other.  
“We're going to the training hollow,” Flintfur said, standing up and walking away. Stonepaw sighed following her mentor out of the camp.

“Again,” Flintfur said moving into a battle position. Stonepaw stood up following her mentor. She waited a second before leaping at her mentor, twisting to dodge his paw lashing out and grabbed onto his shoulder with her claws. She kicked her hind legs into his leg, knocking him off balance and grabbed his scruff with her mouth, pulling his head up with her tugging. Flintfur flipped around onto his back, landing on the apprentice. Stonepaw grunted, the wind being knocked out of her. Flintfur stands up, letting the apprentice catch her breath, he sat down waiting for Stonepaw to stand up.  
“You didn’t do that the other times,” Stonepaw whined, sitting up.  
“You are small Stonepaw, this move will be useful when fighting a bigger opponent but there is always the possibility that someone will flip, next we will be learning how to avoid that from happening,” Flintfur said. Stonepaw let out a sigh, waiting for Flintfur to explain.  
“Flintfur we have a problem,” Barkskip cried out as he ran into the clearing, startling the pair. Flintfur turned around and let the big tom press his face into his shoulder.  
“Bark what’s wrong,” Flintfur asked, licking the tom’s head to calm him.  
“Snowpaw she left the territory, after the whole argument this morning I went to talk to Rabbitleap and when I went back to talk to her she wasn’t in camp and I tracked her through the forest and she went to Caveclan territory I don’t know what to do,” Barkskip cried, pacing back and forth, panting heavily. Flintfur walked up towards Barkskip, pulling his face into his chest to calm him.  
“Bark we will find her, we can have Silverlight talk to Smokesky and we can ask Caveclan for help,” Flintfur said soothingly. Barkskip started taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Flintfur turned to Stonepaw and nodded to her. She nodded back rushing out of the clearing and towards camp.  
‘Snowpaw please be careful,’ Stonepaw thought as she dashed towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 2

Hailpaw yawned, leaning on his brother, Coldpaw, as they sat on watch duty. It was one of the most boring jobs, but everyone in the camp is required to do it. When Blacktunnel was still leader security wasn’t as bad, but Darktunnel was paranoid. He was waiting for the other clans to lash out, to attack the clan and Hailpaw understood. The attack from Thistleclan was uncalled for and many were injured. But still, that made watch duty boring.  
“Hailpaw get up Willowbranch is coming to check on us,” Coldpaw whispered. Hailpaw stood up straight looking out across the hills and towards the border.  
“I hope no one is slacking,” Willowbranch hissed, batting Hailpaw on the back of the head, “Darktunnel doesn’t appreciate slackers.”  
“No Willowbranch I didn’t sleep well last night,” Hailpaw stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Willowbranch.  
“Oh is that so, well you and your little siblings were keeping me up last night so all three of you are on watch duty,” Willowbranch hissed, waving Featherpaw over with her tail. Featherpaw’s head was down and her tail dragged in the dirt as she walked towards her brothers.  
“You can’t do that she is a healer apprentice, not a warrior apprentice,” Coldpaw said, hoping to his feet and glaring at Willowbranch.  
“I don’t care, she was causing noise and was keeping cats up so know she gets to suffer with you, now sit back down,” Willowbranch hissed, swiping her claw at Coldpaw, forcing him to sit down. Coldpaw whimpered, sitting down and letting his sister sit next to him. Willowbranch huffed, walking away from the trio. When Willowbranch was out of sight Featherpaw jumped to her feet and grabbed Coldpaw’s face, observing the wound.  
“There is some Horsetail nearby, I can apply some to stop the infection, Hailpaw I need you to collect some moss and soak it in water to clean out the wound,” Featherpaw said, letting go of Coldpaw’s face and running down the hill and towards were some horsetail is. Hailpaw nodded, running down the hill and towards the river. Coldpaw waited, holding back tears as the wind picked up and started to nip at his new wounds. Before long both Featherpaw and Hailpaw came back running up the hill. Featherpaw dropped the horsetail and cobwebs at Coldpaw’s paw and grabbed the moss from Hailpaw. She cleaned the wounds out with the water before chewing the Horsetail into a pulp and licking into the wound before wrapping it with cobweb.  
“That should stop the bleeding and infection until Smokewind can look at it.”  
“Hey Featherpaw, Coldpaw is that one of the new apprentices from Thistleclan,” Hailpaw asked, pointing at the white molly running up the hill. Featherpaw turned around to look at the molly as Coldpaw tilted his head to see around Featherpaw.  
“I think that’s Snowpaw, Hey Snowpaw what’s wrong,” Featherpaw called out, meeting the molly halfway.  
“I can hear someone talking, but no one is talking and I see things in the corner of my eyes and I can’t handle it,” Snowpaw cried, running into Featherpaw. “I-I-I came here to talk to Darktunnel or Willowbranch, maybe they can help me.”  
“We will get you to them, but first you need to take a deep breath,” Featherpaw soothed, rubbing her tail over Snowpaw’s shoulder. Snowpaw nodded, taking a deep breath before collapsing on Featherpaw’s chest.  
“Hailpaw head to camp and get Smokewind and a patrol, she needs help,” Featherpaw snapped, sending her brother into a run. “Hand on Snowpaw we can help you.”


	5. Chapter 3

Peachpaw sat next to her mother, enjoying a sparrow the hunting patrol brought back. In her eyes training was successful, she had mastered the move Lilyfire showed her and she deserved every bite of the sparrow. On her side her father laid in the sun, soaking up the rays before his patrol and on the other side of her mother sat her brother who was plucking all the feathers out of his Robin. Sagepaw noticed her staring and with a huff, leaned down and took a bite, glaring at his sister.  
“Sagepaw is something wrong,” Rosesky asked, looking down at her son. Sagepaw swallowed his bite, looking up at his mom.  
“Peachpaw won’t stop staring at me, it’s like she is judging me for plucking the feathers before eating,” Sagepaw said. Rosesky looked at her daughter, noticing the feather sticking out of her mouth. Peachpaw shrugged her shoulders, giving her mom a smile.  
“I can’t help it, I like observing cats,” Peachpaw said, spitting out the feather.  
“We know dear, but you get a bit carried away with it,” Twigfoot mumbled. Peachpaw sighed leaning down to take another bite, “And can you please pluck the feathers before eating, Bumblewatcher is tired of pulling feathers out of your teeth.”  
“Okay Mom,” Peachpaw chirped, spitting out the feathers in her mouth and plucking the rest out. Her ears pricked up when she heard squeaking from across the camp and felt a small body crash into her dad’s side. A small white and brown head popped up from Twigfoot’s side and climbed over, squealing along the way. Lilyfire walked over, smiling softly at her daughter as she tried to climb over Peachpaw.  
“Milkkit please get off of Peachpaw’s back, she is trying to eat,” Lilyfire said, calling for her daughter.  
“No~ I want to play with Peachpaw,” Milkkit complained, trying to climb onto Peachpaw’s head. Peachpaw dipped her ears, trying to help Milkkit balance on her head.  
“She’s fine Lilyfire, I don’t mind playing with her,” Peachpaw said, bring her head down to let Milkkit jump off. Milkkit squealed again, walking forward a bit and looking back at Peachpaw. She stood up and started chasing Milkkit around, making many older cats chuckle at Milkkit’s laughter. Milkkit rushed over to Sagepaw, patting at his face.  
“Sagepaw play with us,” Milkkit snipped, standing on her hind legs and grabbing Sagepaw’s ear. Sagepaw pushed her over gently, pushing her back towards Peachpaw.  
“Your having fun with Peachpaw,” Sagepaw said, going back to his robin. Milkkit pouted, moving into a crouch and launching herself at Sagepaw’s face.  
“Play,” She screamed causing Sagepaw to jump off, trying to pry her off. Lilyfire jogged over, picking Milkkit up and carrying her away.  
“I’m sorry Sagepaw, she’s so used to getting her way with many things,” Lilyfire said, placing Milkkit down next to Finchtail.  
Instantly Lynxpaw burst through the entrance tunnel, panting and clearly in shook. Rosesky stood up, walking over to the apprentice.  
“Lynxpaw what’s wrong,” She asked as Meadowheart made his way over. Lynxpaw opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she closed it again. Behind her, Goosetail came through panting.  
“Echoheart is caught in towleg trap,” Goosetail yelled, causing the camp to explode in a flurry of motion. Peachpaw stood in shock as a patrol was organized and cats filled out after Goosetail. She didn’t really move until she felt small paws batting at her side. She looked down at Milkkit and saw the confused look on her face.  
“What’s a twoleg,” Milkkit asked. Peachpaw shrugged her shoulder not knowing either.  
“I don’t know Milkkit, maybe we can ask Reedpelt, she must be old enough to know,” Peachpaw suggested, feeling Lynxpaw lean against her. She turned to face her cousin, noticing their brother’s gathering around.  
“Do you all want to come with us well,” She asked, receiving nodes from the others. Milkkit was already racing camp and towards the elder den when Peachpaw looked back down. The apprentices followed her, yelling at her to be careful and not startle Reedpelt.


	6. Chapter 4

Eaglepaw sat in the entrance of the apprentice den, his eyes closed as he absorbed the last of the setting sun’s rays. Next to him, he felt his brother press up close to him. The clearing was buzzing with noise as cats figured out evening patrols and guard duty. Juniperpaw snuggled closer to Eaglepaw, purring softly as he dozed off. He picked up bits and pieces of conversations happening around camp, nothing interesting him until he felt Juniperpaw tensing up next to him. He opened one eye, looking at his brother as the tension left his body and he relaxed again. Eaglepaw looked around the camp, trying to find any cat that would cause it. He found Tumblepaw along the edge of camp, her tail flicking in irritation and her shoulders hunched as Troutstep talked to her. His hearing zoned in on the conversation, taking in everything that was being said.  
“Tumblepaw I’m disappointed in you for going against my instructions and unsheathing your claws during practice. Your lucky Snailpaw can see,” Troutstep said, his disappointment obvious in his voice. Tumblepaw only growled, her ears laid back on her head and her gaze avoiding her mentor’s face. “You're attending to the elders tomorrow, no hunting or patrolling until all the elders are satisfied.” Troutstep turned and walked to a group of warriors and with a worried pang in his heart, he realized it was the mentors he was talking to. He didn’t notice Tumblepaw making her way over to the den until she was up in her face, glaring at him.  
“Stop hogging the entrance of the den, some of us would like to get in,” She hissed causing Juniperpaw to jump a little. Eaglepaw stood up, letting Juniperpaw lean on his shoulder and walked away from the entrance. Tumblepaw stacked into the den and he heard her screams of frustration from inside.  
“What happened to Tumblepaw,” Juniperpaw asked.  
“She attacked Snailpaw in practice.”  
“So she’s in trouble.”  
“Yeah, want to check up on Snailpaw.”  
“Yeah, race you.”  
Juniperpaw leaned off of Eaglepaw’s shoulder and took off towards the healer den, Eaglepaw close behind. Juniperpaw stopped shortly of the healer’s den, waiting for Eaglepaw to catch up. Frogleg stepped out of the den, a waddle of moss in his mouth. Eaglepaw covered his nose, trying to stop his gagging as Frogleg put the moss ball down.  
“Eaglepaw, Juniperpaw. What brings you here?” Frogleg crooked, his old age obvious in his age. Eaglepaw gagged, turning his nose away from the moss ball. Frogleg created a broken nose, a broken purr at Eaglepaw’s reaction.  
“We are here to see Snailpaw,” Juniperpaw chirped, not noticing the smell of the moss ball. Frogleg smiled, moving to the side so the apprentices can go in.  
“You never could handle the smell of mouse bile Eaglepaw and you both can gladly go in, Snailpaw is lonely,” Frogleg said before picking up the moss and making his way to the elder's den. Eaglepaw took a deep breath before plunging into the healer den, Juniperpaw behind him.


	7. Update

Ever since the last chapter went up, I haven't been proud of my work. I felt like even though I had a basic idea of where I wanted things to go, I was rushing to get to them. I had many things in the background, building up, but reading them over I hated the subtext it brought. I didn't want to be known for that, so over the past few months, I've been in and off with rewriting the series. I know right now it's still new, but with these changes, I'm making, I feel I will create a better and more enjoyable story. I don't know when the new first chapter will be up since currently, I'm working on writing all the character bios out.


End file.
